EliShows
The Eli Network is an American basic cable and satellite television network that airs EliNinja Studio-produced content by EliNinja, with original series (also produced by EliNinja Studio) taking up most of it's lineup, along with a fair amount of third-party programming. It was launched on December 24th, 2010 @ 6:00am ET, replacing the OldToons Network. The network is primarily aimed at pre-teens and teenagers from ages 11-18. As of February 2015, approximately 98.9 million American pay television households (84.44% of households with television) receive the Eli Network. And since it's launch, the network has become very popular among American viewers. Parental Ratings Most of the channel's programs range from TV-G to TV-14. The channel used to air programs below the TV-G rating, but as of 2015, TV ratings such as TV-Y and TV-Y7 are seldom used on the channel since the channel removed all of it's programs that were below TV-G in 2015 in order to attract older viewers. Unlike most TV channels nowadays, the channel still uses ratings graphics that were used on most TV channels from 1998 until 2010-ish, when they started becoming less appearent on American TV. Screen Graphics EliNetworkBug.jpg|SD Bug (seen during Liz & Jim) EliNetworkHDBug.jpg|HD Bug (seen during JuneKorn) Bumpers & Promos EliNetworkElijahTiem.jpg|Bumper for Elijah Tiem EliNetworkBasketBuds.jpg|Bumper for Basket Buds EliNetworkLazerTofu.jpg|Promo for Lazer Tofu EliNetworkPopCorn.jpg|"Pop Corn" Ident EliNetworkSomewhere.jpg|Bumper for Somewhere EliNetworkD-Frag.jpg|Bumper for D-Frag! EliNetworkSunset.jpg|"Sunset" Ident EliNetworkMrMoose.jpg|Promo for Mr. Moose EliNetworkJuneKorn.jpg|Promo for JuneKorn EliNetworkBob'sBurgers.jpg|Promo for Bob's Burgers EliNetworkCommunity.jpg|Bumper for Community EliNetworkFreshPrinceOfBelAir.jpg|Bumper for The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Programming See also: Eli Network/Schedule '' This is a list of programs aired on the Eli Network. Current Programming Original Programming Animated *Elijah Tiem (TV-PG-DLSV, TV-14-DLV) (premiered July 7th, 2011) *Star Wars Cartoon Show (TV-PG-V) (premiered January 15th, 2012) *Somewhere (TV-PG, TV-PG-DV, TV-14-DSV) (premiered February 9th, 2013) *The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG-DV) (premiered 2013) * Basket Buds (TV-PG-LV, TV-14-DLV) (premiered June 3rd, 2014) *JuneKorn (TV-PG, TV-14) (premiered January 5th, 2015) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (premiered January 12th, 2015) *Mr. Moose (TV-G) (premiered April 10th, 2015) *Lazer Tofu (TV-PG-LV) (premiered May 11th, 2015) Live-action *At Work (TV-PG-DL) (premiered March 7th, 2015) EliNinja Studio Animated * The Nathan Show (TV-PG) (premiered December 24th, 2010) *The Best Guys (TV-G, TV-PG) (premiered December 24th, 2010) *Zack's Life (TV-G, TV-PG) (premiere December 24th, 2010) Acquired Programming Animated *Corneil & Bernie (TV-G) (premiered January 4th, 2015) *D-Frag! (TV-14-DV) (premiered April 10th, 2015) *Endangered Species (TV-G) (premiered April 22nd, 2015) *The Simpsons (TV-PG, TV-PG-L) (premiered May 2nd, 2015) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-DLV, TV-14-DLSV) (premiered May 8th, 2015) *Naruto (TV-PG-DL) (premiered May 16th, 2015) Live-action *Malcolm in the Middle (TV-PG, TV-14) (premiered January 5th, 2014) *Everybody Hates Chris (TV-PG, TV-PGL) (premiered February 5th, 2015) *Smart Guy (TV-G) (premiered February 7th, 2015) *That's So Raven (TV-G) (premiered February 8th, 2015) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-G, TV-PG-V) (premiered March 1st, 2015) *Community (TV-14-DLV) (premiered March 17th, 2015) *Zeke and Luther (TV-G) (premiered April 10th, 2015) *Mr. Young (TV-G) (premiered May 19th, 2015) Upcoming Programming Original Programming Animated *Cotton-Eye Joe (June, 2015) *Carl the Owl (June, 2015) *Thor of Asgard (Summer/Fall, 2015) *Bloodhype (October, 2015) *Martianlovers (November, 2015) *Rock On (December, 2015/January, 2016) Acquired Programming Animated *Bob's Burgers (June, 2015) *King of the Hill (August, 2015) Former Programming Original Programming Animated *Four Freshmen (TV-PG) (2012-2015 (first-run); 2015 (reruns)) * Solar (TV-PG-LV) (2014 (first-run); 2014-2015 (reruns)) *Tyler and Linda (TV-Y7) (2014 (first-run); 2014-2015 (reruns)) EliNinja Studio Animated *Tawktime (TV-G) (2010-2013) *Teen Rebels (TV-PG-LV) (2010-2011;2012-2014) * Shyland (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-2014) *Space Friends (TV-G, TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Kendra's Way (TV-G) (2010-2013) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2010-2015) * Brother Time (TV-PG) (2010-2014;2015) * Senior Days (TV-PG) (2010-2013) *Plex (TV-PG) (2010-2015) *Mysterious (TV-PG) (2010-2015) Acquired Programming Animated *Teacher's Pet (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2010-2012;2014-2015) *What About Mimi? (TV-Y7) (2010-2014) *Pelswick (TV-Y7-FV, TV-G) (2010-2011) *6teen (TV-PG-D) (2010-2012;2013;2015) *Garfield and Friends (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-2012) *Tom Terrific (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2010-2013) *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (TV-Y7-FV) (2011-2013) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (TV-G; TV-PG) (2011-2015) *Felix the Cat (TV-Y7-FV, TV-G) (2011-2012) *Invader Zim (TV-G, TV-PG) (2011-2015) *Time Squad (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2012-2014) *The Tofus (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2012-2014) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (TV-Y7-FV) (2013-2014) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7-FV; TV-G) (2013-2015) *Freakazoid! (TV-Y, TV-Y7) (2014-2015) *Rabbids Invasion (TV-G, TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Mission Hill (TV-14, TV-14-DL) (2015) *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (TV-G) (2015) Live-action *Ned's Declassifed School Survival Guide (TV-G) (2011-2012) *Full House (TV-G, TV-PG) (2011-2014) *Martin (TV-PG-DL) (2011-2013; 2014-2015) *Scaredy Camp (TV-G, TV-PG) (2012-2014) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (TV-PG) (2013-2015) *Saved by the Bell (TV-G, TV-PG) (2014-2015) *America's Funniest Home Videos (TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14) (2014-2015) Intersitials *Top 10 Wutever (2010-2013) *Plugged In (2011-2015) *Musical Myooseek (2010-2012) Programming Blocks Current *'Eli Nights - 'a syndicated programming block showcasing episodes of various Eli Network originals such as the ''Star Wars Cartoon Show, Elijah Tiem, Treeface and Mr. Pants, JuneKorn, Somewhere,'' Basket Buds'' and other shows every weekend night from 8:00pm - 11:00pm ET. Currently shown on Comedy Central, MTV and Spike. First aired in 2014. *'Rick and Morty Science Fest Marathon - '''a 6-hour nighttime block consisting of episodes of Adult Swim's hit TV show ''Rick and Morty airing every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night from 8:00pm-3:00am. First aired on May 8th, 2015. *'May the 4th Be With You - '''an annual Star Wars Day marathon showcasing various episodes of the ''Star Wars Cartoon Show for about 10 hours (from 11:00am - 8:00pm).First aired on May 4th, 2013. *'''25 Days of Toonsmas - '''a 25-day christmas-themed marathon of various animated movies and christmas specials. First aired in December 2011. Category:Channels Category:Dude2000 Zone